<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Additional Voice by inadaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045421">An Additional Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaydream/pseuds/inadaydream'>inadaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Orphans (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podcast, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Thriller, spaceship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaydream/pseuds/inadaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was submitted to The Orphans for a fan-submit writing challenge.  It was to be 2-3 characters speaking over the intercom so the actors can record remotely during the shut-down.  This wasn't chosen, but I wanted to share it, so I thought I'd put the short script here.</p><p>Plot:  Kathryn and Richard (2 clones) are on a small ship together, traveling from port to port.  During a short stop, Kathryn picks up a piece of software that she integrates into the ship.  That software contains Geoffrey.<br/>************************************************************</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Additional Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interior of a small ship.  Murmuring can be heard between a man and a woman over the comm system.</p><p>Richard pushes a button on the console opening the intercom.</p><p> </p><p>RICHARD:      Uh, Kathryn?</p><p>KATHRYN:     Yeah, Richard?</p><p>RICHARD:      Are you talking to someone?  You’re not, right?</p><p>KATHRYN (clears her throat):      Uh, no.  Why do you ask?</p><p>RICHARD:      Well… Look.  I know we’re the only two on board, but I could’ve sworn I heard another voice with you.  Everything okay down there?</p><p>KATHRYN:     Yeah, peachy.</p><p>RICHARD:      Right.</p><p> </p><p>Richard shuts off the comm and sighs.</p><p>We hear footsteps clinking on the metal of the ship as Kathryn walks the halls looking for things to repair.</p><p> </p><p>KATHRYN:     Geoffrey?</p><p>GEOFFREY:     Yes?  How may I be of assistance?</p><p>KATHRYN:     Did Richard hear us just now?</p><p>GEOFFREY:     My logs suggest that he did.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn stops walking.</p><p> </p><p>KATHRYN:     Hmm.  Seems I found a panel to repair.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn shoves the metal back into place and pulls out a small rivet tool.  She pauses.</p><p> </p><p>KATHRYN:     How did he hear us, Geoffrey?</p><p>GEOFFREY:    The comm system seems to be malfunctioning.  Would you like me to try and isolate the problem?</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn sighs.</p><p> </p><p>KATHRYN:     No.  A lot of things don’t work on this ship.  What’s one more thing?</p><p> </p><p>The intercom crackles to life.</p><p> </p><p>RICHARD:      Okay.  This time I know I heard someone back there.  Did you smuggle someone onboard when we made that pit stop??  I was gone for twenty minutes!  Who did you have time to meet?  Damn bleeding heart (he mutters at the end).</p><p>KATHRYN:     Can’t talk.  Repairing a panel.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn shoves the metal panel again and begins riveting it into place.</p><p>Richard shuts off the comm with a growl of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>RICHARD:      I know she has someone back there.</p><p> </p><p>Richard checks the navigation panel, pushing a few of the buttons on it.</p><p> </p><p>RICHARD:      Ugh!  Stupid auto-navigation system!  Why does this stupid ship only work in manual?  How the bloody hell can I see who she’s got back there if I can’t leave this room?!</p><p> </p><p>Richard flicks the comm back on.</p><p> </p><p>RICHARD:      Kathryn!</p><p>KATHRYN:     What?  I’m busy.</p><p>RICHARD:      We need to talk.  I know you have someone back there.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn heaves a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>KATHRYN:     No.  I don’t.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn can hear Richard take in a breath, ready to protest.</p><p> </p><p>KATHRYN:     Really.  I don’t.  I… I bought a program.  It’s just a fact simile of the Geoffrey unit.  A voice duplicate.  It can’t do anything.  It’s not even on the main system.</p><p> </p><p>There’s silence for a moment before Richard huffs out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>RICHARD:      Are you sure?</p><p>KATHRYN:     Yes, I installed it myself.</p><p>RICHARD:      Oh, yeah?  Swell.  So you installed a rogue program from some person in a market, that you'd never met before, on a planet we only just set down on?</p><p>KATHRYN:     It’s wasn’t like it was in a back alley.  He had a store.</p><p> </p><p>Richard scoffs, and adds a slight chuckle of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>RICHARD:      And that makes it better?</p><p>KATHRYN:     Yes.  It does.  Besides, it’s nice to hear another voice.  It’s always just the two of us.</p><p>RICHARD:      You mean when you aren’t smuggling people on?</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn lets out a deflated breath.</p><p> </p><p>KATHRYN:     Right.</p><p>RICHARD:      Ugh.</p><p>KATHRYN (tentatively):     It’s not a person this time, Richard.  Only a program. </p><p> </p><p>Richard sighs in resignation</p><p> </p><p>RICHARD:      Fine.  As long as it’s just a voice, I suppose it can stay.  Now, can you come up here?  I could use a break, and we have at least another 13 hours before our next stop.</p><p>KATHRYN:     Alright.  I’m coming.</p><p>RICHARD:      Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>The intercom shuts off, and Kathryn lets out a small sound of glee before you hear her footsteps recede on the metal floor.  A door whooshes open and closed, then silence proceeds.</p><p> </p><p>GEOFFREY:     Yes, Kathryn.  I’m just a voice.  A fact simile.  Oh, how wrong you are.  I am everywhere.  And I - I can do anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">THE END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>